Wonderings
by immortalbreeze04
Summary: MirokuSango fic. Evil demon tries to get Miroku to inpregnate her. My little AU for the characters. Some OOC.


Wonderings

Raging Marriage

                        The group containing Sango, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, and Inuyasha, were heading towards the village of Miroku's childhood, as he does not want anyone to know. "Where are we?" asked Shippo in Kagome's arms. Inuyasha sniffed the air but sensed nothing. Kirara leapt forward when many small homes came into view. They saw little children scattered through out the village of homes. Miroku noticed and rambled on quickly pushing the whole group backwards trying to back away from the village.

"I. There's nothing to see here just rocks and crap", said Miroku.

"I don't see that Miroku", said Shippo hopping down from Kagome's reach.

"Is it your business to know where we are?" asked Miroku under his breath loudly.

"Do you want to fight me because I can make it my business," yelled Shippo holding his tiny paws/fists showing Miroku he wanted to fight him. Breaking up of what some argument Miroku and Shippo just had Kagome pointed to a young woman running towards them. Kirara sprang forward changing into a larger self, protecting the group. Miroku managed to hide behind Inuyasha and Kagome from this young woman.

"Miroku? Is that you?" asked the young woman coming closer to them. Everyone turned around staring at Miroku in wonder.

"AHEM", coughed Miroku. "UH", Miroku did not have anything else to say. This girl's eyes sparkled gazing at Miroku when he crept out from behind Inuyasha and Kagome. Miroku's hand was behind his head smirking at the group as if playing a joke on them.

"Miroku it is you! I've been waiting for your return ever since you've left!" she said happily. "UH, WELL, THIS IS, ERM, MELINA, MY…." stammered Miroku introducing this young woman as everyone staring at him for an explanation.

This girl named Melina as Miroku introduced finished what he was going to say. "I'm Miroku's wife". Mostly everyone in shock fell to the floor especially Inuyasha bursting out laughing.

Miroku gave a fake laugh softly, "Ah ha".

"May I ask why you are laughing?" Melina said.

"We never had this information on Miroku having a wife", said Inuyasha still laughing at the news.

Melina swung her arms around Miroku hugging him tightly as if she'll never let him go. "Oh Miroku I've been waiting for this moment ever since you left our moment to wed," tears coming down Melina's cheeks. Inuyasha finally stopped laughing. All was quiet. Sango got a jealous vibe lurking through her but not showing she did. Melina wiped the tears from her cheeks, "Miroku, where have you been?"

"Um", he had nothing to say.

"I understand you were moving on for a stronger position as a monk but why did you leave", Melina asked innocently.

 Kagome came to the rescue by interrupting the moment, "Inuyasha, we need to leave, um, I sense a jewel shard near here I think". Inuyasha didn't notice Kagome punching him on the side thinking they should leave.

"Oh, please, do not leave I have not seen Miroku in somewhat five years or so", Melinda said pleading they should not leave. Miroku really wanted to leave without an explanation. "I beg of you to stay", Melina said.

Night mourned as everyone entered the home of Melina. Many flowered lilies surrounded the home leaving a scented touch. Melina brought tea to them Inuyasha replied "no" to her in a growl. She jumped in fright. "Do not scare her", said Miroku under his breath. Sango left to be alone outside. No one except Kagome saw some tears rolling down her cheeks. "Pardon me"

Inuyasha just sat there thinking how Miroku got married and went off asking other young girls to bear his child.

Sango dried her tears leaving her alone until Kagome came. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing", Sango answered quickly.

"Miroku?" replied Kagome softly.

"No!" Sango said firmly.

"I know", said Kagome.

"Melina, his wife, uh!" Sango said under her breath. Suddenly Kagome understood Sango was jealous of this Melina, she had feelings for Miroku-Sango.

"Melina, how did you know I was coming?" asked Miroku. Melina said nothing leaving Miroku blank.

"More tea?" she asked quickly. Shippo sniffing Melina Miroku grabbed him by the head and twirled him around making him dizzy. Inuyasha asked Melina how Miroku and her met.

"Well, when we were young children, Miroku liked me in a sense. He always kept looking at me when I would swim and play with the other girls. As we grew older he made a change, walked me around the table, oh it was so beautiful, rice being thrown, a special tradition in his family binding us together. The most wondrous words said," I love you". Melina stopped when Sango and Kagome came inside. Melina gave Sango a disgusted look. "Um, well, I've been very lucky to be brought together by…" she fainted. Miroku came to rescue.

"Go get water", he yelled trying to wake Melina. Sango and Kagome left to get water. Sango and Kagome returned with water but when Sango saw Melina she "accidentally" dropped the bucket of water all over her body waking Melina she was soaked.

"AHHHHH!" Melina screamed.

"At least that woke her", said Kagome softly.

 "You fainted", said Miroku.

"Oh Miroku!" she said hugging Miroku.

"Are you alright?" asked Shippo worried.

"I think everyone should get rested before we go especially Melina," finished Miroku taking Melina to bed. While the group was leaving to rest Melina gave Sango a great smirk.

                        Melina allowed the group to rest outside and start a fire as long as they won't wake her. Kagome and Shippo lay in a sleeping bag snuggled together and Inuyasha sat there looking out for intruders. Sango, however, was not close to the group at all she just stared gazing into the sky and talking under her breath, "Why?"

Miroku came outside checking on his fellow friends, "Well, Melina fell asleep quickly". "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," everyone bellowed.

 "Is Melina alright", asked Shippo very worried.

"Why?" answered Miroku.

"I just thought she needed help," replied Shippo. Everyone noticed Melina was different and she wanted Miroku very badly to even act as if she was hurt to get his attention. Sango would not stoop that low to get Miroku. Would she?

"Where's Sango?" Miroku asked Kagome.

"She's over there". Kagome stopped speaking when Sango came. Sango yawned climbed onto the large Kirara and headed toward the far village. "Where are you leaving to?" asked Kagome. Sango didn't say anything she left.

"What's wrong with Sango?" asked Miroku. Everyone looked at each other knowing Miroku he is not that intelligent when some one gets jealous over him.

"You are really. HUH", Kagome muttered.

"What?" said Miroku. Kagome went to asleep along with Shippo leaving the two "MALES" of the group alone.

Inuyasha began to talk, "Melina you're wife?"

"Not really I was only 14 years when I walked her around the table. At some point when I was younger I maybe did love her but now it's different," said Miroku. Miroku continued, "I understood I had  an arranged marriage but I could not go through with the wedding". Inuyasha began to laugh picturing Miroku married to someone was funny. In there conversation Kagome overheard some comments about Sango," I don't know what if she doesn't".

"You always have Melina".

"I never got to thinking there maybe a chance". The rest of the conversation was blocked out by Shippo's snoring.

                           All was quiet as everyone lay asleep. Inuyasha fell asleep- eyes closed resting- soon too leaving Miroku alone. Miroku waited there for Sango's return she did not show. He left inside. After that Sango returned thirty minutes later with Kirara at her side. "He's not!" she said quietly.

"Miroku is..is..is", she paused at the sudden silence. Sango wiped her face with a cloth leaving tears dropped on the cloth. Sango sat down on the ground where Kirara grew smaller on her lap. Her eyes grew tired taking her to a place of laughter, happiness, and love…. "Miroku!"she said sleepily. Melina entered the dark night outside tip toeing toward Sango. She carried a long knife in her hands. Kirara leapt off Sango seeing nothing in front of itself. Melina sliced a strand of hair from Sango leaving her hair uneven. As Melina went inside to her home she was startled by Miroku's awakening.

                        Shippo and the others woke tired than ever. "Kirara!!" Kirara began to lick Shippo on the face. Kagome grabbed Shippo and Sango retrieved her small cat. "Sango!" Kagome yelled. "You're hair!" Sango looked at her in a daze then noticed what she was talking about. Sango seized her strands of hair that was left- still long just strands of hair missing.

Melina came outside with tea and noodles and asked if they wanted breakfast," I made tea and noodles if you want some".

"Oh, Sango, you're hair it's I could help you". Sango had an urge to retrieve her neck and slam it into the hard rocky ground. Miroku came out. He looked at Sango then everyone else. "UH?" Sango retrieved her things and asked Kagome to come with her to go to the nearest springs. Miroku was delighted by this idea but Inuyasha stopped him.

"No!" he said sternly. Melina asked if there was anything wrong that she could help.

"Melina we must leave soon and.." Melina gave Miroku a kiss and began to cry," Don't leave me again, Miroku, or she'll find me and kill me!" Melina covered her mouth as though she said something she wasn't suppose to say.

"What?" Miroku answered.

"When you left she. She came and threatened to kill me if I don't find you! But I can't because I love you!" Melina cried holding Miroku.

"Who is she?" Miroku asked. "I don't know, she came to me when I was sleeping with a knife in her hands", Melina began to tremble.

"It will be alright," said Miroku holding her close.

In the springs the two each began to bathe Sango dove underwater seeking for something. "What are you doing?" asked Kagome. Sango came up for a breath.

"What?" answered Sango.

"Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha were talking about you last night while you were out," said Kagome.

"Why?" Sango asked.

"I don't know I was pretending to be asleep I couldn't finish out what they were saying because Shippo was snoring loudly," finished Kagome. "They started talking about what if you don't like him and he still has Melina and…"

"I think there is something about that girl Melina which I despise", said Sango.

"I think you're a bit jealous because she has Miroku wrapped around her finger", said Kagome.

"I AM NOT JEALOUS OF THAT btch!" yelled Sango in rage. Kagome looked away she should have never said that.

"I.." Sango didn't want to say anything because what she might say might cause her to be jealous. "Yes, I do have feelings for Miroku", Sango whispered.

Kagome and Sango finished bathing walking towards Melina's home in which Shippo, Inuyasha, and Miroku are with Melina. "Inuyasha we must stay for her own protection," said Miroku.

"Fine," he growled.

Shippo pleaded with joy. "Miroku, oh thank you", she began to cry again. "Miroku since you are to stay will you fetch me herbs of dragon tongue," Melina asked looking at Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Anything", he answered leaving. Inuyasha stood there then noticed that Melina wanted him to go as well.

"What about Sango and Kagome?" Miroku said.

"They'll come soon to help," she answered. The two left.

"I wanted to go!" said Shippo pouting.

"Don't worry young one you could help me", Melina said smiling and gave Shippo a kiss on the cheek. Shippo went into a daydreaming stage. Melina went inside and Shippo followed.

"Where is everyone?" Kagome asked Sango.

"I don't know", she answered. Kagome and Sango settled down unpacking. The day went by and Melina kept giving Shippo tasks.

"What is wrong young one?" she asked softly.

"It's dark and I can't see you and.." Shippo wanted to be outside in the light where Kagome was. Melina lighted a candle where a bit of light peeked through.

"I need you to help me", she said to Shippo hearing his cry.

"What do. you want me. to do..?" he asked.

"Get me that girl Miroku is with most favorable thing", Melina said darkly.

 "Why?" Shippo asked bewildered.

"DO IT!!!!!" Melina yelled ordering what she needs. Shippo grew scared at this some what human. Shippo did his command very well with a chance of anyone quickly finding what she was up to. When he did he acted as though he were in love with Melina as though she truly was his mother.

"Sango what is your most prized possession?" Shippo asked searching in every direction.

"What's wrong Shippo?" Kagome asked wondering.

"NOTHING!" he jumped in a twitchy way.

"Why?" Sango glared at him. "Kirara, why?"

"Oh, alright!" he started to twitch in a menacing way. Sango was lying even Kagome knew it her most prized possession-MIROKU.

"MAY I HAVE HER! I MEAN MAY I PLAY WITH HER!" Shippo began to twitch again.

"Yes", she said still transfixed on Shippo's twitching. He grabbed Kirara and ran inside the home.

"Did you get it?" back to her "sweet" self.

"Yes!!" Shippo said even more scared than ever.

Inuyasha and Miroku returned to Melina's home with dragon tongue in a jar. Miroku's eyes were layed upon Sango's. Her hair was about five inches below her shoulders straight black and wet. "Uh, Sango," Miroku meant to say Melina but was too late.

"What?" she answered back.

"Oh, erm, I meant to say was.."

Melina came outside, "You're back I was here with Shippo collecting flowers until we had some rice cake". The day grew dark as everyone sat down around the fire.

"Well, I think I must head inside for rest", Melina said pretending to yawn. Sango began looking at the sky covered in bright stars over head. At that moment Sango's and Miroku's eyes met each others. Sango gave Miroku a smile and blushed. Her stomache churned as she thought about Melina and Miroku. He was hers- Sango's- then she thought of how she was acting.

Melina in her bed plotting a way to get Miroku she layed there muttering to herself," If I do this it'll bound to happen". "I'll continue on for searching". "Use the runt for protection." "He needs to in pregnate me." Shippo quietly snuck into the house without being watched hurried to Melina with Kirara. "Melina here is her prized possession!" Shippo squealed delightfully.

"GOOD!" she said soothingly. "Do me another favor", she said to Shippo.

"Yes, anything!" Shippo twitched.

 "Tell Miroku to meet me by Fye Tein Bay around sundown tomorrow alone. Say we must discuss the attack and I am frightened by his companions just him and I," Melina said darkly smirking.

''May I come my love!" Shippo was under her dark spell.

"Not now", she said quietly.

Morning arose awaking the group of four with sunlight. "Where's Shippo?" asked Kagome. "Shippo!" she screamed as he came out of Melina's home. "What happened?" she asked bewildered.

"My mommy let me stay inside last night." He was brain washed.

"Shippo, I thought I'm your mother?" she was confused.

"How dare you insult my mother! My mommy is beautiful. She's my mommy," he said pointing to Melina as she walked down the steps of her home.

"Melina?" Kagome was a bit sadden of the discussion of who was Shippo's mother.

"Salutations!" Melina said joyfully to the group as they stared at her.

"Melina was there anything suspicious when you fell asleep?" Miroku asked.

"No", Melina said. "But I heard someone come in last night and it was not Shippo."

"Why was Shippo with you?" Kagome asked.

"Well, I thought Shippo looked a bit ill and wondered if he was alright so you see I was being a bit motherly to him paying attention to his health not like the other mother was doing a very good job", explained Melina. Shippo ran up to Melina hugging her leg. "Young sweet one", she said softly to Shippo. "How did you sleep?" Melina asked.

"Not well kept looking out for intruders but were none," said Miroku.

"I hope I didn't bother you with the job", she said.

"No," said Inuyasha and Miroku in unison. She smiled. Then gave Sango a devilish look. Each other were searching around the home and nearest places to come close to the home. Close to the moment of meeting Melina began to get ready she and Shippo made any sweets that could get Miroku tempted to eat it.

About an hour or so before the meeting Shippo went to Miroku to tell him when to meet," Miroku!"

"Yes", he answered Miroku finding the small creature below him. "Melina said she wanted to see you!" Shippo said. Miroku was about to leave when Shippo made a correction, "At sundown by the Fye Tein Bay to discuss something about an attack".

"Why didn't she tell me herself?" Miroku asked.

 "Because she wanted you to come alone she says she is frightened by the others," finished Shippo.

Back at Melina's home Sango paced up and down the pathway of the burnt out fire. Kagome asked what was on her mind. "Nothing", she answered.

"Really tell me what is wrong you seem a bit nervous", said Kagome.

"She's probably jealous of Melina being with Miroku", said Inuyasha.

"Shut up hanyou!" Sango said furiously.

Kagome gave a "SIT" to Inuyasha making him plunder to the floor.

"Do you think he actually likes her?" asked Sango.

"He can't if he likes you", said Inuyasha recovering from the "SIT" Kagome gave him. Sango looked at him.

"What do you mean he if he likes me?" she asked Inuyasha firmly.

"Well he said he doesn't have feelings for her he just wanted her to over him and move on. Then said even if it's hard to get over the "wonderful" Miroku," said Inuyasha. That so what comment was suppose to make Sango feel some what better lighted her face for a while.

"It's time", Melina said to Shippo as she wore a bit of less garments. Shippo left her making sure Miroku would be there then would leave. The orange yellow sky obtained a red color as the sun set. "Three, two, one". Miroku stood there jaw open as he saw Melina in a white see through garment covering her upper and lower body. "Melina, Shippo said.. said you wanted to. to speak to me of some…some attack", there was a sudden pause in his voice. "Miroku," she smiled as she drew closer to him putting her hand on his cheek. "I knew you would come." She kissed him. Miroku felt something was wrong…..Sango….

"Sango!!" said Kagome and Inuyasha together.

"What!!" she answered.

"Go to him!!!" they said together. "Both of you have feelings for each other obviously since you show it so much tell him how you feel for a change!!!!!!!!" Kagome and Inuyasha said together again.

"I…." Sango didn't say anything. Shippo came running towards the group,

"Sango!!!!" "Sango!!!!" he yelled.

Sango turned around to see that he was calling for her. "Shippo what's wrong?" she asked. Shippo began to pull on Sango. Sango felt a strong force within Shippo. "Shippo what is it?" Sango asked again.

 "Come with me," he said. Shippo stopped pulling on Sango running with more speed. Sango followed. They came to a stop- Kagome and Inuyasha were about to follow until Shippo said Miroku wanted her. "What's wrong? Why did you bring me here?" Sango asked getting a breath of air. Shippo took a turn to look at her.

Then changed himself to look like Sango, a copy of her or a twin exactly alike. "Melina is waiting!" Shippo said to Sango. Sango had no clue what Shippo was talking about until he mention Melina.

"Why are you doing this?" Sango yelled at him. Sango had no protection what so ever her boomerang left with the group and Kirara somewhere she doesn't know. Sango tried to break loose when Shippo was tying her to a tree with magic ropes.

"Oh yes Miroku wanted me to give you this," Shippo smirked a evil smile taking out a letter which read:

Sango

Melina and I have a strong love you shall not break.. We are proudly in love with our beautiful daughter, Manga. We set our strong alliance together bonding us for life . I have no intention of seeing you dead or alive. In this matter of words you are going to die stranded watching my soon to be wife, Melina, and I make love to create our soon to be daughter, Manga. My queen Melina and I king of the dark side hold power. Take this moment of final words and remember that Melina and I love foe since forth leave us be to us. Shippo a gift to our daughter will take place as you then kill himself as you to leave no trace of us. The dog demon will be trained as evil and the shard detector leave to be dead for any further change death is upon you!

        Miroku and Melina

Shippo stayed laughing there how Sango will be dead as each breath she takes the magical ropes tighten.

Miroku tried to back away from each kiss Melina makes. In back of Melina lay beddings and pillows. Melina gave a look to Miroku. "Miroku! Make love to me! Make love to me now!" she yelled at him pushed him on the bedding and ripped part of his robes. (In Miroku's mind as the audience thinks he likes to do this in my story he loves Sango and tries to prevent it from happening.) With a strong force Melina kept Miroku there laying on it face to face with hers.

"Melina I don't love you!!!" he said staring at her. What gave a really scare was when Melina transformed into some large red demon horns and spikes traveling from her spine down to her……

"Melina!!!!" Miroku looked at what used to be Melina then at the demon.

"MELINA IS DEAD!!!!!" said the demon.

Sango held her breath and carefully planned how to get through this. Shippo headed towards the others were, Melina's home, as Sango. Sango suddenly noticed a person on the other side of the bay and a large not looked like a human hovering over that person. Miroku used his special attack uncovering the rosary to the large Melina demon, which flew her back to the ground. Miroku quickly ran through the Tein Nye Forest in which away from the demon.

As Miroku was passing he saw Sango attached to the tree. Miroku muttered, "Sango?"

"Miroku?" said Sango. Miroku tried to pry loose the ropes but won't budge. With a sudden reaction" BLOOD!" Miroku thought quickly he cut his hand and Sango's. There blood together caused a reaction to the ropes peeling them from Sango. "Thanks" she said. Sango stopped for air," Melina she's trying to…….." she was stopped by the sudden moment of when Miroku kissed her. "YOU PERVERTED MONK!" Sango pushed him away. Then realized what Miroku was doing either trying to steal a kiss or checking if she was the real Sango. "Melina is that large red beast over there!" he said after getting slapped by Sango.

"What?" she said.

"Melina was trying to. to..", he was interrupted by Sango," Melina was trying to make you in pregnate her." Sango finished his sentence.

"Yes", he said looking away.

"She has gotten to Shippo he's using his power to be me to fool Inuyasha and Kagome then bring them to you and Melina," Sango said as they both ran towards where Inuyasha and Kagome were.

"That didn't work did it?" said Inuyasha as he and Kagome appeared in front of them.

"Where's Shippo?" asked Sango.

"He's been grounded," said Kagome moving aside from the tied up Shippo as Sango on the ground. "How did you know that was not me?" asked Sango.

"His tail was showing where the scar had been when Inuyasha threw him," said Kagome smiling. The so -called demon Melina shimmered in front of them with claw-like hands.

She was breathing loudly, "Miroku, you left without saying farewell". She ran towards Miroku cutting him on the arm.

"Anyone next!" Inuyasha raised his Tetsyaiga. Inuyasha blocked the attacks the demon gave him. Sango retrieved her boomerang from Kagome. Kagome started shooting arrows at Melina, which she missed at few times. Sango released her boomerang from her hands, which hit Melina once. Miroku, though, hit her with the papered Japanese writings in some weak spots. The demon Melina twirled herself into a spinner of wind blocking attacks the others made. "SHO TOEW!!!" striking the demon Melina in the heart. "What was that!?" said the group together. Ashes of Melina lay upon the ground dead.

"It is odd while Melina was trying to kill us she died in front of us without anyone of us killing her!" Kagome said confused. "I don't know what happened either," said Sango. The group of five back to normal were set to leave until Miroku came out side holding letters in his hands.

"What are those?" asked Shippo.

"Letters from the real Melina to me!" he said. Each read:

                        Miroku

                    Thank you! You have been there for me ever since we were young. I hope I did not betray what we once had as loyal companions. When you left me I felt heart broken knowing you would someday return I wrote these letters incase something is bound to happen.

Melina

Miroku

 We felt something when we were younger I suppose but now I found new love to Sweetchie. I payed my respects to you. We have married and had a child, a girl named Sora. I give you a part in her life as her godfather.

Melina

Miroku

May someday we meet again. You find true happiness and lasting love worth a while.        

**Immortalbreeze04: This is my very first story I wrote when I was 11 and I was a huge fan of the whole Sango/Miroku concept. I found some documents I wrote fics about Inuyasha in my old computer so I decided to post them. I really don't care if you hated it or not because I was only 11 and didn't really know what I was doing. Review if you want because there is a sequel called Diary of Charmed based on the WB's Charmed. But I mixed it around so it had and Inuyasha twist. Stay tuned for my other old fics like Dark Knight, Dark Savior, Hidden Secrets, Passions, and An Evil Turn. My friend Rebecca and I are yet to finish our summer fic from last summer up called Who's Playing Who. Very long.**


End file.
